Rubberbands and Dirty Minds
by Sunflowers.mean.love
Summary: What happens when you give two best friends simple rubber bands when they have dirty minds?
1. The Friendship

**This is my first story EVER! Well at least on fanfic... I would like to thank Lauren (WyszLo) for editing and putting up with my annoying emails! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers just the plot line and NO it isn't a twilight crossover I just like the name Alice :)  
**

I was walking around my best friend's house trying to find him because I had exciting news, yet he's nowhere to be found! I thought of all the places he could possibly be. Well I knew he was home because his car was in the driveway and apparently he's the only one home. He wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, the garage, and not even in his recording studio downstairs! This only left one other place… the shower… I had to snap my rubber band for that one. The story behind this little habit was to control my dirty mind and if I had a dirty thought I had to snap the band to make it stop. Unfortunately I ALWAYS had dirty thoughts around my best friend because he's Nick Jonas… did I mention I'm in love with him? Oh right that might clarify this habit. So since I figured he was in the shower I went up his room and sure enough the shower was on and he was singing. I had to giggle at that a little because he always picks really random songs to sing in the shower today's melody was Pocketful of Sunshine.

Anyways I was looking at all the pictures of us in his room and I remembered all the stories and memories behind the pictures, I had to smile at my thoughts. I sat at his computer and decided t o go online while I waited for him. I heard the shower stop and the curtain opened *snap* that one was very naughty. I didn't turn around though but I knew he walked into the room and was drying his hair. How did I know? I could smell the axe and I knew his "routine". *snap*

Nick: Hey Alice how long have you been here?

Alice: Oh not long I only walked in to hear the last chorus of your Natasha Bedingfield rendition.

Nick: You heard that?

Alice: *turns around* _holy crap_ *snap* yeah I'm sure your neighbors heard.

Nick: I wasn't that loud.

Alice: hmm you'd think so.

He already had jeans on and was looking for a shirt so yeah he was shirtless I can't say I didn't enjoy staring at his muscles but popping the rubber band was starting to make my wrist red. I got up and sat on his bed still watching him look for some shirt he must've really wanted to wear. He finally found his Beatles shirt and relieved me from my pain. Or so I thought. His hair is still wet! _DRIPPING WET_

Alice: Nick dear your hair is soaked

Nick: yeah I know *shakes*

Alice: gee thanks now I'm soaked

Nick: anytime *smiles*

Alice: *snap*

Nick: why did you do that?

Alice: um nervous habit

Nick: no your nervous habit is biting your lip

Alice: it doesn't matter so what are we doing today?

Nick: I thought we could watch a movie

Alice: Okay let's go downstairs

Nick: *sits on bed* nah let's stay up here.

Oh goodness I don't know if I can stand staying up here with him alone through a whole movie *snap* oh wait my good news!

Alice: wait I have something to show you downstairs!

Nick: Okay then let's go

We walked downstairs and he was dangerously close I could smell the axe shampoo he used in his hair. He knows axe drives me insane! *snap*

Alice: Okay sit down and close your eyes

Nick: Fine

I got a letter out of my bag and placed it in front of him.

Alice: Okay open!

Nick: a letter?

Alice: read it goofball

Nick: *reads letter* Alice! Your story was chosen to be the screenplay of our movie!

Alice: yup!

He got up and hugged me and behind his back I snapped the rubber band so hard it popped off!

Nick: okay now you really have to explain this rubber band thing to me

Alice: fine! You know how I have dirty thoughts sometimes?

Nick: yeah…

Alice: well I figured I could control it by wearing a rubber band and popping it every time a dirty thought came into my head

Nick: and how many have you gone through?

Alice: that was my third one this week…

Nick: wow well here *gets two rubber bands*

Alice: why two?

Nick: you're not the only one with a dirty mind *snap*

Alice: *gasp* Nicholas!

REVIEWS!


	2. The Crush

**Disclaimer: I only own the Plot!**

Nick and Alice fell asleep watching a movie last night so rather than go home at 2 AM, Alice spent the night in the guest room. Nick thought she wasn't awake yet so he walked downstairs and could smell a delicious breakfast as he walked into the kitchen. He saw his dad and brothers sitting around the table eating breakfast and his mom frying some more bacon. "Morning bro!" Joe greeted him with a mouthful of cereal. "Hi sleepyhead," his mom said giving him a good morning kiss while he pouted. "Hey! I'm not the last one up!" "Of course you are! Alice is always up before you!" Kevin said as he grabbed more eggs. "No way! I just checked on her." Nick said trying to defend himself. Alice walked in "Sorry to break it to you Nick I was up before you." She said while she walked over to Joe, handing him a much needed napkin. "How is this possible? I just passed by your room!" Nick was dumbfounded. "I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth silly." She said with a smile on her face. "Never fails Nick," Kevin said as he gave Alice a high five.

Alice walked around the counter and kissed Denise good morning and sat down to talk to Kevin Sr. about the movie. "You're ideas are great Alice do you think we'd need a set for it?" Kevin Sr. said as he took a sip of coffee. "Well we could probably shoot on location?" Alice was a little unsure about her suggestion. "I definitely talk to the director about that." Alice squealed in delight as she kissed Kevin Sr. on the cheek and hugged him with a huge smile on her face. "Now that the morning business meeting is over, what are we doing today?" Nick said jokingly looking at Alice. "Let's go swimming!" Frankie said as he walked in from the living room looking for more bacon. "That's a great idea Frank!" Alice said getting up to hug him. "I know my ideas are always great!"

Just thinking about swimming with Alice made Nick extremely nervous. So nervous he had to quietly snap his rubber band just so Alice wouldn't notice. He was never this nervous around his best friend before. This was very unusual for him, but it seemed to be happening more and more as they got older. He would never admit it, but his family could tell. They always knew what was going on between the two teenagers. Nick was finishing up breakfast when Alice stood up. "Alright Frankie, if we're going swimming then I need to go home and get my suit!" "I'll go with you," Nick quickly volunteered. "Are you sure you're finished eating?" Nick quickly stuffed his last piece of bacon into his mouth. "Yup," he managed through a mouth full of food. Alice rolled her eyes, but turned and led the way out. "We'll be back soon, Frankie!" she called over her shoulder. As soon as Nick and Alice had left the room, Joe started cracking up. "Nicky's already so whipped, and they're not even dating yet!"

Nick and Alice got to her house quickly and walked into a silent house. "Is anybody home?" Alice called. "It doesn't seem like it maybe they left a note?" Nick said scanning the living room. "Here it is Nick," she reached up and grabbed the note off the fridge. _Alice, we had to be in the office early and you're sister went out with friends. Love, Mom _"I guess that answers that question. Now go get your stuff Frankie's anxious I'm sure." Nick said walking towards the sofa. "I think Joe might be too," Alice said with a smile as she ran upstairs. After she was out of earshot Nick turned on ESPN and started watching the Cowboys game, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy thinking of what Alice said about Joe. "Does she like him?" he thought out loud knowing Alice couldn't hear. Instead of freaking out about it he watched the cheerleaders when he heard Alice's voice. "Nick!" Alice called while running downstairs. "What's wrong?" he said, looking at her trying to figure it out. "Can you tie my swimsuit?" she asked as she turned around and held her hair up. "Geez Ali I thought something was wrong." He said as he double knotted the strings. "Why would you think that, silly? Come on Frankie's waiting!" She said as she grabbed her keys heading out the door.

When the two walked into the backyard they found Joe and Frankie already jumping off the diving board doing cannonballs and flailing around in the air. "Hey Alice watch this!" Frankie yelled as he took two steps and jumped off the diving board making a big splash. "I give it a 10 Frankie!" Alice said as she put her towel on the table and took her flip flops off. "Come on you slow pokes!" Joe said as he got out of the pool. Alice was taking her cover-up off and Nick was staring at her in her swimsuit with his mouth wide open as if he was in a trance. Joe noticed and whispered, "Don't let your jaw hit the floor." "What? No way I'm fine." Nick said looking away and secretly snapping his rubber band. "Hey Alice looks like you need a little help getting into the pool!" Joe called as her ran behind her and pushed her in. "I'm gonna get you Joe!" Alice yelled as she pushed him underwater. Nick jumped in still thinking about Alice and Joe together as more than friends.

After swimming for about 2 hours Frankie decided to go inside and play video games and left Joe, Nick, and Alice sitting on the side of the pool. "You know what I just realized," Joe said looking over at Alice. "What?" "The fourth of July is in 2 weeks and you know what that means!" "The Jonas Family Party," Alice said with excitement. "This should be fun we are getting loads of fireworks this year the display will be huge!" Joe said looking at the sky. "You know I always think of movies when I see big fireworks displays." Alice said looking at Nick.

He knew what she meant they watched the Lizzie McGuire movie just a few days ago. Alice loved seeing it and watching her sing along was pretty fun. "Watching fireworks always makes me think of romance," Alice said dreamily. "You never know you might have some romance going on this year under the fireworks." Joe said winking at her. Alice giggled while Nick just glared at his brother with jealousy in his eyes.

Alice wanted to go take a shower so she left the two brothers outside. "So I see you have a thing for Alice." Joe said with a knowing look on his face. "I f you think that then why are you flirting with her?" Nick said angrily. "Whoa dude calm down it's not what you think!" "'You never know maybe you might have some romance this year?'" Nick said mockingly. "First, I do not sound like that. Second, I was talking about you!" "What about the wink?" "You're freaking out about a wink? You need to get the chlorine out of your body." Joe said getting up. "Yeah I guess so." Meanwhile Alice was getting out of the shower and getting her clothes when she saw the boys walking in the house from the window. Alice had to pop her rubber band because she had yet again seen Nick soaking wet from head to toe and she really didn't mind. She had popped the rubber band while they were in the pool because of Nick. Although he seemed to be acting strange today she thought nothing of it. She knew because of today her new rubber band didn't hurt to pop anymore.

Review!


	3. The Flirting

**Disclaimer: I'm sure by now you know I don't own this! Just the plot :)**

Yesterday's adventures were interesting and even led to a few more interesting events. After everyone was showered and dressed they all went downstairs to watch Frankie and Joe play video games. Alice was into it at first cheering Frankie on but Nick on the other hand wasn't thinking about the video game at all. "I was thinking we could go watch a movie upstairs." Nick said hoping Alice was up for it. "Yeah sure let's go," Alice said sleepily while dragging her best friend up the stairs to his room. "You know you could just sleep over again if you want" Nick said while putting in Valentine's Day, Alice's favorite Romance Comedy. "Yeah I guess I might as well it's already 9. Besides I really wanna watch this." Alice yawned while pulling out her phone to call her mom. _"Hey mom, I'm gonna stay next door tonight…yeah they're fine with it… okay I'll see you soon…okay mom bye! _She said its okay they have a business trip in Seattle for a week anyway." Alice said after hanging up the phone. "Great!" Nick said eagerly while plopping down next to her on his bed.

After 2 hours of laughter not only from the movie, but from Nick and Alice's little comments to each other. They were having lots of fun and slowly falling asleep at the same time. "You know you look really beautiful in the moonlight." Nick said looking at Alice with her eyes closed. "That's the sleep talking Nick," Alice said drowsily. "Maybe it is but it's still true," Nick said to a sleeping Alice not knowing if she heard him or not. When Alice woke up today she opened her eyes to Nick's peacefully sleeping face. Even though this wasn't the first time she's woken up like this she loved it every time. She thought it was always under the same circumstances though she had to pop her rubber band while she thought of other circumstances. Her rubber band broke just as Nick opened his eyes… "You have a slight problem Ali," Nick said after looking at her wrist. "Don't act like you don't have the same problem now." Alice whispered before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom to shower. "This girl will be the death of me I swear." Nick said, flipping over onto his back and snapping his rubber band in the process. The band snapped and fell onto his chest as he thought, "Wow does she always have to be right?" He got out of bed and went to his closet when the bathroom door opened letting the steam come out. "I forgot my clothes on your dresser," Alice said wrapped in a towel grabbing her clothes. "I don't think you really need them," Nick said smirking at her and wishing his rubber band didn't break because it sure would have during this encounter. "Hmm you wish," Alice said in his ear before turning to finished getting dressed.

Nick loved the banter going one between him and Alice so he kept it up throughout the day and dragged it out during the week. When he called her Wednesday night he was glad he had a new rubber band. "Hey Alice," Nick said while he was fiddling with his dog tag. "Hold on one sec Nick!" Alice whispered. Nick popped his rubber band because to him it didn't mean just a dirty thought. He popped it every time he thought Alice did something cute that made him think about her more plus the dirty thoughts he seemed to be having because of her cuteness. "Yeah Nick, are you still there?" Alice asked in a normal tone. "Yeah I'm here why were you whispering?" "Because I was in my sister's room putting her shoes back." Nick started to laugh, "Is that why you tripped earlier? You were in your sister's shoes?" "Yes! Don't laugh at me! They're cute I just didn't know they were a half a size too big! And just so you know I'm poking my tongue out at you." Alice stated matter of factly. "You're way too adorable for your own good." "Is it because I can get away with anything?" Alice said smiling to herself as she turned on the TV. "That might be part of it." "Wait, Nick are you watching TV?" "No I'm not actually why?" "I think you should know that we are dating and you're planning to propose soon." Alice said while laughing hysterically. "Stupid tabloids they have no idea what they're talking about." Nick said shaking his head while watching the E! News report Alice was talking about. "So where are we getting married Nick?" Alice giggled. "Well I have to propose first!" Nick said as Joe was walking behind him. "Wow you're more whipped than I thought!" Joe said as he took the phone from Nick. "Yeah Alice I'm thinking you could elope to Paris and say I do under the Eiffel Tower!" Joe imagined as he kept the phone away from Nick. He put it on speakerphone and placed it on the kitchen counter while he got a drink. "You know Joe that doesn't sound like a bad idea! What do you think Nick?" "I think we have ourselves a wedding!" Nick exclaimed a little too excitedly. "Who's getting married?" Denise asked when she heard her son. "Don't worry mom it's a fake wedding." Joe reassured her. "Oh another wedding rumor who is it about this time?" Denise asked curiously. "Nick and I, but Joe suggested we get married under the Eiffel Tower so it's all planned out Nick just has to propose first!" Alice explained before she burst into a fit of giggles. "All I have to say is be careful on the honeymoon!" Denise said as she walked away. Alice's giggling stopped and she and Nick both had to snap their rubber band for that one.

The fourth of July was only two days away and Alice seemed to be very excited. "Can we make things explode now?" Alice asked jumping up and down in front of Nick. "It's like your five! No we have to wait until tomorrow," Nick said and before Alice could say another word about fireworks Nick added, "Night! You have to wait until tomorrow night!" "Don't act like you don't want to break these open and make the sky light up with explosions of color!" Alice said as her face lit up with excitement. Nick just looked at her as she looked through the piles of fireworks for about the eighth time. "She is always so happy," he thought "Something as simple as fireworks are making her this excited. I love her." "Hello? earth to Nick!" Alice called while snapping her fingers "Are you just not listening to me?" "Sorry Ali what's up?" Nick asked snapping back to reality. "Turn on the radio please dear." Alice said while sitting on the sofa. The house became silent until the radio came on since no one else was at home Alice thought the radio should be at a much higher volume than normal. "Oh my goodness! See even the radio wants me to use the fireworks!" Alice stated happily. Katy Perry's newest song Firework was blasting through the room making Alice very happy since it was her favorite song at the moment. Alice looked dead on at Nick while singing, "Cause baby you're a Firework come on show em what you're worth! Make em go oh, oh, oh" She grabbed his hands and made him jump with her. Then she stopped and realized that tomorrow was a holiday. "We have to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed after her little performance. "Wait why?" Nick asked slightly confused at his best friend's sudden change. "I have to find something to wear tomorrow!" Alice called as she grabbed Nick's keys and walked out towards his car. "I guess I'm driving." Nick mumbled to himself.

"I realized I need a new outfit for tomorrow!" Alice said as she hopped out the car and skipped over to Nick's side. He linked arms with her as they walked across the lot. "Isn't it beautiful?" Alice spun around as she looked at the different racks of shoes and clothing. "It's just the mall we were here 2 weeks ago." Nick said following her towards the shoes. "I know it's the mall but its 8 pm on a Thursday night and look around you it's practically deserted!" Alice skipped off looking for an outfit. Nick noticed what she meant it was strangely peaceful until he heard Alice squeal. When he found her she had a dress and skirt in her hands and a distressed look on her face "I can't decide!" Nick had to breathe a sigh of relief. "You worry about me too much Nicky." "You would be the only person to sound like your dying over clothes!" Nick exclaimed as he plopped down into a chair. Alice found a shirt to go with the skirt and decided to try it on. "Excuse me can you open the dressing from for me please?" She asked sweetly. The sales clerk looked to be only about 18 and didn't seem like she wanted to be there. Then she saw Nick and had to ask, "Are you here with your boyfriend?" Nick listened closely to hear what Alice would say. Without hesitation Alice said, "Yeah he's my boyfriend" Alice then walked into the dressing room smirking inside and she even popped her rubber band so loud that Nick heard. He silently laughed to himself and then looked up at the sales girl only to be greeted with a very flirty smile on her face. _This should be fun._ "Hi my name's Tiffany can I get you anything Mr. Jonas?" Nick had to hold back laughter, but he politely answered, "No thanks I'm fine." Alice walked out with a proud look on her face. Nick jumped up "Finally decided?" "Yup I found the perfect one" Alice said walking to the register. "Okay then which one?" Nick asked.

"Both of them" Alice exclaimed as she paid for her outfits and led the way out of the store. "Then which one are you wearing tomorrow?" Nick was curious to what she would pick even though he didn't really see the choices too well. "Oh that will be a surprise, Mr. Jonas." Alice laughed as she got into the car.

Reviews!


	4. The Relationship

Today is July 4th and Nick has one thing on his mind, making Alice his girlfriend. He just needs a way to ask her. Then after he thought of all the things Alice has talked about the past couple of weeks, fireworks. This night had to be perfect. Alice woke up this morning at about 9 she took a shower and got dressed in some shorts and a t shirt. As she did this she thought of the dress she bought for tonight and what Nick would think of her in it. That particular thought deserved snap of her rubber band. Alice went to see if her sister was up and when she got to her room she found her sister grabbing her stuff. "Where are you going?" Alice asked her 14 year old sister. "I'm staying by Molly's house tonight. She's having a party" Anna said as she walked passed her sister. "I thought you were coming with me next door to the Jonas' party?" Alice continued as she followed her sister downstairs. "Nahh I love them and all, but Molly introduced me to this really cute guy a few weeks ago and he's gonna be there tonight!" Anna said excitedly after she grabbed an apple. Alice thought of herself at that age even though it was just three years ago. "Aww you have a crush!" Alice squealed happily at her little sister. "Yeah kinda, but so do you!" "I know I do that's why I'm sure something is gonna change that tonight." "Well I hope to hear that you two get together tonight finally!" Anna called as she walked out the door. Alice smiled at her sister's comment and thought of how perfect tonight was going to be.

Nick was going to call Alice at 11 knowing she was alone, but instead he just walked next door to surprise her. He took his spare key and let himself in. He looked around and then he heard Alice singing upstairs. He found Alice in her room with music on as she danced around her room. Nick had to laugh at this sight because he knew Alice was a good dancer, but at this moment all of her skills were out the door and she was just being silly. Nick went behind her, covered her eyes, and said "Guess who". Alice knew this voice all too well but she had to tease Nick just a little. "Hmm I don't know Kevin maybe?" "No, try again." "It's got to be Joe!" "No silly." "Oh really cause I was expecting him." Nick let his hands down and Alice turned around to his shocked face. "I'm kidding Nicky I knew it was you. I know your voice anywhere." Alice smiled at her pouting friend. She lightly kissed him on the cheek before she turned the music off. "So what's with this pleasant surprise?" Nick was still in a slight daze after that kiss. "Umm…no real reason I just wanted to see if you were awake." "And you couldn't just call?" "Well no…" "Okay well I've been up for a couple hours I was talking to my sister before she left with her friends." The phone rang and Alice got up to answer it. _"Hello? Yeah she's with Molly…No I'm going by Nick's house…Yeah okay no problem…got it…okay bye dad." _Alice turned back to Nick. "Just checking in?" Nick asked. "Yupp my dad said hi and to stay by your house tonight because he doesn't want me alone." Alice said mocking her father. "Well get your stuff we can go hang over there now." Nick said opening the door to her room. "Okay but you're still not allowed to see my dress so go downstairs." Alice said while pushing Nick towards the stairs. "Okay I'm going calm down," Nick said laughing at her "secret outfit".

When they walked into Nick's house Alice was greeted by an excited little 10 year old boy. "Alice! Come see the backyard it's so awesome!" Frankie exclaimed while tugging on her hand. "I'm coming Frankie don't worry let me say hi to your parents first." "Okay," Frankie said before he ran out to the backyard. Alice walked into the kitchen and found Denise putting a cake in the oven. Nick walked into the backyard leaving his mom and best friend to talk. "Hi Denise," Alice greeted while hugging her and then started to help her clean up. "Alice! How are you dear?" Denise said with a smile on her face. "Oh I'm fine can I ask you something?" Alice said before sitting on the other side of the counter. "Anything Alice what's bugging you?" "Your 18 year old son is bugging me." Alice said jokingly "How?" "Well he's not really bothering me but either I'm totally oblivious or he really doesn't like me." "Oh Alice you're not oblivious you know Nick has a subtle way of showing his feelings but trust me he's crazy about you." Denise said hugging Alice tightly. "So it's not crazy that I wanna be more than friends with him?" Alice asked feeling content with her instincts. "I'm sure he wants it too. Can I tell you a secret?" Alice nodded, "You're the kind of girl we've always wanted for Nick. His brothers and dad should've taught him sooner because his previous girlfriends, I wasn't too fond of." "Trust me neither was I!" Alice laughed, and then she got up and walked outside to see Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Kevin Sr. putting up a tent.

Nick looked up and smiled at her before she started helping Frankie with decorations. "Hi Alice!" Kevin Sr. said while he hugged her. "Hey! If you're finished with the tent Denise needs your help inside." "Okay no problem," Kevin Sr. said as he walked inside to help his wife. Then before Alice could say anything Joe tackled her. "Alice! I missed you!" Joe exclaimed while picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Joe you just saw me yesterday!" "Oh right oh well I'm just excited." "For what?" Alice knew it couldn't be her presence. "Our cousin Michael is coming," Kevin explained. "The Michael from Seattle? With the dark brown hair and green eyes?" Alice asked with an annoyed look on her face. "Yeah that's him you don't seem too excited," Nick said with a boring tone. "I'm not! He's nice and all but he seems a little arrogant at times," Alice said with aggravation in her voice. "Yeah that's Michael for you he seems to hit on every girlfriend we bring home so watch your back." Kevin said with a knowing look. "Oh you heard about our little mall incident?" Alice giggled remembering the look on the girl's face before they left. "Yeah they wouldn't stop bugging me until I told them what I was laughing about." Nick stated glaring at his oldest brother because of what he told Alice. Alice just laughed but she thought of how she could use this to her advantage to speed up Nick into asking her out.

After setting up decorations and fixing all of the food it was finally 6 p.m. and family members were starting to arrive. Alice greeted the boys' grandparents before she went upstairs to change. "Nick! You're Grandparents are here!" Alice called reaching the top of the stairs. "I know I'm going chill," Nick said walking out of his room. "You look kind of handsome you know," Alice said teasing him before looking him up and down. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with his signature rolled up sleeves and a pair of khaki shorts that hit right at his knee. "It's nothing special," Nick said trying to seem nonchalant. "I still think you look cute," Alice said before she winked and walked into his bathroom to change. Alice spent about an hour getting ready not that it was a big problem but she felt somewhat embarrassed that she took so long. When she was finished her hair was curled and one side was pinned back. She put on a little makeup and her new outfit which was a blue and white horizontal striped dress that she wore with navy blue ballet flats.

Nick was talking to Michael when Alice walked downstairs. He thought his heart stopped when he saw her. He thought she looked beautiful and they coincidentally matched. Alice looked over at Nick and smiled before disappearing into the kitchen to help his mom. Michael was caught up in staring at Alice too and then he had to ask, "Who was that?" "That's Alice Walker You know her she's lived next door for years." Nick said thinking of the ways he was gonna ask her out. "Whoa dude she's hot is she dating anybody?" Michael asked a now worried Nick. "She's not dating anyone but she's not your type." Nick was trying to get Michael uninterested in his best friend, but it was too late he had already followed her outside. Alice noticed the Michael and Nick were walking towards her. She really didn't want to talk to Michael, but it looked like she had to. She decided to avoid it for a little while.

"Hey Nick! Like my dress?" Alice said walking around Michael. "Of course you look gorgeous Ali," Nick said smiling at her. "Oh I'm sorry hi Michael," Alice said knowing she hurt his pride just a little. "Hey how are you?" Michael asked smiling at Alice. Nick felt a little better about leaving Michael alone with Alice knowing she wouldn't take any of his crap if he tried flirting with her. He started talking to Joe and their Uncle Josh. "So did you ask her yet?" Joe asked as he took a sip of his drink. "How did you know I wanted to ask Alice out tonight?" Nick was a little shocked Joe he knew he wanted to ask her tonight. "Well it seemed like the best night with her excitement about fireworks and all." Nick knew his brother was right it just freaked him out how well he knew this. "You better watch out Michael's got her going," Joe added. Nick turned around and saw Alice giggling and then she playfully hit Michael on the arm. This made Nick very jealous so he composed himself and walked over to them.

"Hey Nicky," Alice said trying to stop her laughter. "Hey Ali what's so funny?" "Oh nothing Michael was just telling me about his friends." "Yeah Alice I'm gonna go get another drink do you want one?" Michael asked clearly unaware that her drink wasn't empty. "No thanks I'm fine," Alice said before sitting down at one of the tables under the tent. "So what was that all about?" Nick asked hoping he didn't sound as jealous as he felt. "Nothing I'm actually really glad you came to save me. You decided to be a knight in shining armor tonight I see." "I guess you could say that," Nick winked at her feeling better that she didn't like Michael. "Nick the fireworks are gonna start! Come on!" Alice exclaimed pulling her best friend up to run to the brick wall that surrounded the Jacuzzi. She sat on the wall and patted next to her signaling Nick to sit down. "Ali.." Alice was a little preoccupied watching the fireworks, but Nick's voice broke her trance. "Yeah?" "There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time now… Will you be my girlfriend?" Those five words made Alice light up as bright as the fireworks. "Yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Nick was so happy he picked her up and spun her around. "FINALLY!" Kevin and Joe yelled in unison high fiving each other in the process. Nick and Alice turned around to see Joe and Kevin happily talking about their little brother and Nick's parents smiling at the new couple. Nick and Alice both knew that the night was finally perfect.

Reviews!

There's a link to the picture of Alice's dress on my profile :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers!

I hope you're all doing well! I know I haven't posted a new story on here BUUUUUT I did on FictionPress!

If you like my stuff here then go check it out!

The link is on my Profile!

Enjoy

Dom


End file.
